Her Butler
by Ultracookieus
Summary: It spread around the country as fast as a jet, Lady Elizabeth of the Midford family was engaged to Alois of the Trancy family. A rather jealous demon can't accept that fact, along with many others. [ CielxElizabeth Set after the Second Arc]
1. Her Lady, Elizabeth

**I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY? I JUST REALLY SHIP CIEL AND ELIZABETH ETHEL CORDELIA MIDFORD**

**Her Lady, Elizabeth**

"_Elizabeth!" called a strict looking yet elegant woman, rather sharply._

_A blonde girl turned her head around "Mother?"_

"_It's been exactly a week since he died, it's odd for a young lady especially in our status to be unbetrothed for so long" she said. _

The blonde looked down on her shoes, when _he _had died, Elizabeth had tossed away all her flat shoes in hopes she can easily forget _him._ After all, she wore them for _him._

3 years passed by quickly and Elizabeth had changed. Her usual blonde drills were still up but they weren't curled anymore. She grew tired of waking up early just to curl them. It was destroying her hair too. Elizabeth had dismissed the color of bright pink, now she only wears pastel pink, pastel brown, and any other pastel color you can think of. She hadn't dismissed the frills, though she did lessen them, and her piercing green eyes was the same as ever.

She had grown slender, she changed her weekly fencing practice to nightly and she can beat her mother to it already.

She was still childish though.

"_I know mother" Elizabeth looked down "that's why I was thinking of moving into the Phantomhive manor"_

_Elizabeth's mother looked surprised "to where?"_

"_The only reason why the manor is still standing is because the queen is protecting his name as a watchdog" Elizabeth said "A few more complains about the manor and the queen would be forced to destroy it!"_

"_Elizabeth! You're a lady, you're twelve, you can't handle the manor alone" her mother said_

"_But what about Finny and the rest of the crew?" Elizabeth argued "all they had was Ciel and they were robbed of him! Who will protect them?"_

"_They can handle themselves" her mother said "If it bothers you then I will buy the manor, another addition to ours"_

"_Then the Funtom Company?" Elizabeth said._

"_I have a name signed over the company"_

"_Ciel signed it to my name!" Elizabeth said and once again, her mother was surprised._

Elizabeth fluffed the ears of the newly released toy; it was half white and half black with a pink ribbon on the neck.

Outside, two kids ran to the window pointing at the rabbit. Elizabeth smiled at them and waved a hand. The two kids grinned wider and ran away to their mothers.

"_When did he?"_

"_He gave it to me as a gift" Elizabeth looked sad, all her anger gone instantly._

_Frances Midford was astonished. Sure she knew the little twelve year old Phantomhive was smart beyond imagination, but she didn't know he was dumb as well._

_He would sign half of the company rights to Elizabeth? He's dead so that means the company is fully in her name._

"_Ciel also wrote the manor under my name" Elizabeth whispered softly. After she had received the invitation about Ciel's death, later that night, an envelope fell and written on it was Ciel's will and testament. Everything was practically written to Elizabeth's name, disregarding the $10m Ciel wrote on each of Elizabeth's family member (her mother, father and brother)_

"Lady Midford, Lord Trancy as he had informed" a footmen said, making Elizabeth turn around. She nodded and gave a small wave to the person in the company before leaving with the footmen.

Minutes later, she arrived the Phantomhive manor and was led straight to the guest room by Snake.

"Lady Midford!" a blonde immediately tackled her into a hug. Elizabeth hugged him back and she giggled "A wonderful way of greeting as always from a Trancy"

Alois pulled back and smiled at her, he took her hand like a gentleman and led her to the chair opposite to his.

_Her mother was quiet for a long time now, Elizabeth was getting worried, finally, her mother sighed "Very well"_

_Elizabeth squealed and jumped to her mother happily "Thank you mother!"_

"To what do I owe you this visit, Alois?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I received your message, Elizabeth" Alois chuckled "I fancy the idea"

"Really?!" Elizabeth's face lit up, but she collected her emotions seconds after "I mean, thank you Alois"

Alois laughed, like a kid "It's fine if you don't put up act here you know, I won't tell"

Elizabeth sighed "I was actually afraid you won't accept"

"How can I ignore a damsel in distress?" Alois teased. Elizabeth smiled "I know, I would've called you a shame in the Trancy family"

Alois held a fist to his heart "You hurt me my lady!"

Elizabeth only laughed "I'm kidding Alois, I really owe you for this"

#

The next morning, it spread all through the country.

Lady Elizabeth of the Midford family was _engaged_ to Lord Alois of the Trancy family.

Only, the news didn't stop within the country, almost every influential family who had their eyes on Elizabeth was sad that they hadn't won over her and the rest simply thought it was sad to have their angel taken again from them.

"Isn't that cute my lord?"

"Shut up"

"I think it's rather cute" Sebastian said, grinning while poking at the cheeks of the blue teenager "I never would've thought you were the jealous type"

Ciel turned away swiftly, as if he heard nothing. If there was one thing Ciel liked about being a demon, it was that they were all tall. He was taller; he reached about under Sebastian's chin.

His jet blue hair was untrimmed and it reached a few millimeters under his eyebrow and the longest hair he had on the back of neck reached his shoulders.

"It's alright to say you're jealous my lord" Sebastian said, his sharp heels clicking on the marble surface loudly.

Ciel whipped his head to Sebastian, his eyes flashing red "I would shut your mouth if I were you"

"I would shut yours if I were you" Sebastian said, pinching Ciel's chin together with one of his hand.

Ciel slapped his hand away "Go away, our training ended 2 years ago, leave me alone"

Sebastian chuckled "I can't do that, Carmen has more power over you, over me"

Ciel clicked his tongue "What does Carmen need with me this time?"

"She wants you to attend a ball" Sebastian said.

Ciel stopped waling and turned around "Above?"

"So I was informed"

"Why not you?" Ciel tilted his head to the side, one thing he got from all those years with _her _"You're her mate"

"Not my mate" Sebastian said sharply "Carmen isn't my mate"

"Whatever" Ciel said resuming his walk "Tell her I refuse"

"There is no refusing Carmen" Sebastian chuckled "You will need to attend this ball as her escort and you cannot refuse" he said "My lord"

Before Ciel could disagree, Sebastian had disappeared and he was left alone in the never-ending hallway.

#

"What are you doing Carmen?" Ciel asked in horror, the pink haired demon smiled "I'm not stepping inside that horrid manor!"

"But dearest Ciel," Carmen smiled "You agreed to it"

The pink haired demon was as tall as Ciel, she was over a hundred but she looked twenty. Her light pink hair was into a bun and she was wearing a black and red dress, a blood red ribbon adorned her neck "Come on you baby"

"I'm already a teenager" Ciel said with his arms crossed.

"Oh but in this realm you are equivalent to a new born" Carmen said, and with one last final tug, she had pulled Ciel into the large familiar great hall. The usual black and white tiled floor was now a shiny wooden tile and the gothic walls were a soft crème. The chandelier sparkled gold and Ciel wondered how hard it must have been to polish it.

"Good evening" A sweet voice greeted them, Ciel didn't look, he was staring at the ceiling. But the soft scent of lavender and flowers tickled his nose.

"You look lovely Lady Carmen, if I wasn't engaged I would have chosen you" a male said, there was that light sound of a slap and a chuckle.

"Thank you for your invitation" Carmen said beside him, giggling, "And my, how kind of you my lord. But I'd rather you stick with your fiancé, she is a lot lovelier than I"

"You tease" the sweet voice giggled "and who is this escort, Lady Carmen?"

Carmen elbowed Ciel and Ciel snapped back to reality, in his hurry, his red eyes met a pair of lovely forest green ones, and his eyes grew wide.

"This is Lord Phuntom" Carmen said since Ciel was too busy staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth had her hair down and the upper half was tied to the back into an intricate braid. She was wearing a lovely pink dress and a rose choker.

She smelt wonderful.

"Lovely to meet you Lord Phuntom" Elizabeth said at the blue haired guy. To Elizabeth, he looked vaguely familiar, but she dismissed it. The last time she saw a pair of red eyes was with Sebastian, but here she is with a red eyed lady and lord.

The lord bowed slightly and his eyes trailed the arms on Elizabeth's lower back, leading to a familiar pale blonde hair he despised.

"Thank you for your presence my lady and lord" Alois said, smiling "If you excuse us"

"But of course!" Carmen said "you are the stars of the night after all"

Elizabeth smiled at Carmen, and then at Lord Phuntom.

Ciel watched as the pair greeted another guest and then another, and then another.

"You smelled that right?" Carmen said to the blue haired demon.

"Tasty" Ciel nodded and Carmen hit him on the head. Ciel's eyes glowed and her growled at her "What was that for?"

"That's not the smell of food," Carmen said annoyed "That's the smell of a mate"

**Cookie: I ship CielxElizabeth! What do we call them? Midhive hahaha I joke. This story is slightly different from others, then again, everything is different from everything. **

**REVIEW AND MAYBE I MIGHT CONTINUE (I guess even if you don't I would update, but it's not as fast if you review)**


	2. Her Lady, Troubled

**Her Lady, Troubled**

"What mate?" Ciel frowned "I can't have a mate, I'm not even-"

"You have a mate, Every demon has a mate" Carmen said "They all come eventually"

"She's human" Ciel said "A human's soul is only for feeding"

"A demon's mate, whether human or not is untouchable" Carmen said, she was petting the rose flower on the side table in a vase, the petal she was playing with fell down "It's only a matter of time though, if you don't claim her fast, other demons Ronald get to her"

"You said she's my mate" Ciel bluntly pointed out.

"You said she smelt lovely" Carmen shot back.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her and Carmen walked away. Once again, Ciel was left alone for the night. Before he could leave though, a distinct smell invaded his nose once again.

"Lord Phuntom?"

Ciel turned around and saw the concerned eyes of Elizabeth.

_Lizzie._

"I saw Lady Carmen stomp away quite dramatically" she said.

"If you excuse me" Ciel said, avoiding her eyes

A hand halted his movements "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" Ciel said, suddenly changing his mind, he got two glasses of wine from the tray Mey-rin was holding and handed one to Lizzie, she got them and toasted with him, but she didn't drink from it.

She never handled them well.

"I never got to say" Ciel started "Congratulations"

Lizzie looked at him weirdly "For?"

"Your engagement" Ciel said "It's been 5 years since your fiancé died"

"My fiancé is Alois" Lizzie said.

"I meant Ciel" Ciel said, his name sounded weird from his mouth. He saw the quick shot of sadness from Lizzie's eyes and he wanted to slap himself for that. It was quiet now.

"Where are you from Lord Phuntom?" Lizzie started "Is there a country where all of your people have the albino syndrome?"

_She flirts?_

Ciel chuckled "If that's how you make it seem, then yes"

Lizzie smiled "I see now, and where is this country?"

"It's hard to get there" Ciel said, unsure "It's a one week trip"

"Then where are you staying?" Lizzie asked, turning to watch the people dancing in the center, the soft sound of the orchestra violin relaxed her.

"Lady Carmen had forgotten to book me a place" Ciel said bitterly "I've got nowhere as of the moment"

"My," Lizzie said "By the time this ball ends, the places would be close"

"I'll get by" Ciel assured her.

"Well I don't mind it if you stay a night here" Lizzie said worried, it was raining outside, _soft rain_ "I'm sure my fiancé wouldn't mind it"

_Which one? Me or Alois?_

"It's rude of me to stay" Ciel said "But I think it's much ruder to reject the idea, if your _fiancé _allows it then I am more than grateful to you… Lady Elizabeth"

Lizzie shot him a smile again "Well then Lord Phuntom, it seems another guest had arrived, I shall go great them"

"May I escort you?" Ciel said, bowing slightly and extending his hand at her.

Lizzie wrapped her hand on his arm "Thank you"

_I'm taller than her now, even with her heels_.

Both walked towards a tall red head and a blondie "Grell! Ronald!"

Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, shinigamis. What are they doing here?

Grell grinned at Elizabeth "Lady Midford, you look gorgeous tonight"

"I agree" Ronald said "Even if I was forced to attend this against my Ronald"

Elizabeth gave him a sorry smile in stead of Grell "Thank you for receiving my invitation"

"My! Who is this handsome ikemen beside you?" Grell said cupping his cheeks "I had read your fiancé was Alois, is this Alois?"

She giggled "This is Lord Phuntom, he offered to escort me"

"And is this Lord Phuntom engaged?" Grell said, eyeing Ciel who, by now, erupted into goosebumps.

"He escorted Lady Carmen" Lizzie said "But I'm quite sure Lady Carmen has someone else, so I'm not sure," Lizzie turned to Ciel "Are you, Lord Phuntom?"

Ciel shook his head at Lizzie.

"Hey, don't you look like that guy what's-his-name?" Ronald asked, pointing at Ciel "That little gothic pirate who always brought his cane everywhere and wears heels?"

Ciel's nerve snapped

"Ah" Grell clapped his hand once "Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel's eyes widened.

He could feel Elizabeth's eyes on him. Was his cover finally blown?

"What are you talking about Grell?" Lizzie shot him a sad smile "Ciel's gone"

Ronald frowned "What are you talking about? What is she talking about?"

Grell frowned too "I never told you have I?"

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Ciel's name never appeared in the reaper's list" Ronald said.

That moment, a soft sound of a wine glass was heard. Elizabeth turned around to Alois, who looked shocked.

"What?" Alois said. He looked at Ciel in the eyes, _is it true?_

Ciel stared back at him challengingly. Alois didn't falter, neither did.

"That's enough gentlemen" a hand touched his elbow lightly, Ciel followed the hand to Lizzie's face, while her other hand was on Alois' elbows too "something so sad can't be talked about at a party, can it?"

Ciel and Alois' eyes connected for a long time before they looked away. Ciel walked away a few paces before turning his head to Alois and Lizzie. He caught Alois lightly peck Lizzie on the cheek while not breaking eye contact with him.

Ciel hated Alois. But never in his life did he want to strangle the blonde.

Ciel continued walking and Alois followed him. Both left the room and stepped out.

Elizabeth noticed this. Just as Snake passed by her with a tray of bite-sized tarts, she whispered to him "Snake, I need Emily to follow them, please"

Snake glanced at Emily who was inside his vest securely before the snake and he nodded "'Got it' says Emily"

"Thank you" Elizabeth said, as Snake gently let Emily down and she slithered to the darkness to make sure she wasn't seen.

"'What's wrong Milady?' says Bronte" Snake asked.

"Grell accused something" Elizabeth said "Excuse me Snake, if Alois looks for me, I'll be in my chamber"

Snake gave a worried glance at Elizabeth's retreating back and can't help but notice she was off.

Elizabeth entered her room, Ciel's old bedroom. Elizabeth loved it because it was big and the view outside was beautiful. Elizabeth lifted the comforter and was about to get in when a hand grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pushing her back to the bed.

Elizabeth made a strangled sound when a large hand clamped on her mouth quite disgustingly. Elizabeth made eye contact with a buff man, behind him was a gentleman in a fancy suit. He looked vaguely familiar, from an important family.

"Ah, lovely Lady Midford" the gentleman said, "It would have been better if you didn't make it public that you were engaged to that Trancy"

Elizabeth's muffled voice replied to him. She sighed _not only did this hand stink, it's sweaty too._

Elizabeth budged her head to motion for the buff man to remove his hand from her mouth and the gentleman caught this action "Remove your hand from the Lady's mouth"

The buff man did so, but Elizabeth's arms were still held by the guy above her head, cuffing them to the bed.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth said.

"If I can't have you" the gentleman stepped toward her and leaned close to her face, he place a finger under her chin "Then let me be the one who gives you a bastard child"

Elizabeth's eyes widened "Are you jesting?"

The man chuckled and trailed his fingers to her chin "Non, I have always dreamed of this," he whispered to her ears, he was leaning on her body now, "Having the beautiful, energetic, smart Lady Midford, on the bed"

Elizabeth tug her head from her hand, she faced the left. She wasn't going to talk, _who can she call?_

_Alois is outside._

_Mey-rin is serving._

The guy's finger trialed down her throat and Elizabeth closed her eyes calmly.

_Bard! Bard is at the kitchen._

_Finny is… Finny is…_

The hand was now atop her corset.

_Calm down, Finny is serving too._

_Snake… Where's Snake? _

Elizabeth tugged her arm away to no avail, she tried kicking him away but the gentleman's knees trapped her.

_Was this it? What was her fencing training for? This would taint the Midford's name, especially when they as one of the Queen's Knight._

_Help!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: I received reviews! I RECEIVED REVIEWS! I can't believe I received reviews ; n ; A lot of you black butler fans out there are hardcore SebxCiel shippers. There's nothing wrong with that since kuroshitsuji IS a light yaoi manga but whatever, I ship them but not as couples, specially when Sebby only wants Ciel's soul. I'm ranting. Please review. I love reading your reviews.<strong>

**P.S.: I'm actually scared that I received reviews. That means I might let you guys down :O  
><strong>


	3. Her Lady, Saved?

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Lady, Saved?<strong>

Ciel turned his head around. Alois was trailing him, he was aware.

But Ciel knows his mansion more than anyone else; he knows every catacombs and secret passages. He turned to the left and pressed a small spot beside a picture and ran towards his old room.

He had heard it; he was always listening when it mattered.

_Lizzie needed help._

#

Elizabeth didn't know why she said it. Even the gentleman atop her was baffled, he was scared of the title and everyone was, but not as much as they feared the kid.

"_Help me Ciel!" Elizabeth screamed earlier._

She was so used to it, calling for Ciel's help, but she didn't know she still depended on him. He was long gone, _5 years_.

"Don't be stupid Lady Midford" a hard sting brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes, he slapped her "don't mention the name of that dog"

Elizabeth saw red "Ciel is not a dog!"

The man chuckled "No?"

"If anything, you're the dog here" Elizabeth said, she should stop, but she can't "you're barking at someone else's property"

The man growled "Say what you want, I'm not the one who is being taken advantage here"

"I say remove your hand from the Lady" a cold voice said before the man could pull away her top, Elizabeth's corset was somewhere down the floor, discarded.

Elizabeth was thankful she was saved before any other clothing was removed from her body, a few seconds and Elizabeth's wrist was free and she was pulled into a lean chest, arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"As you had said earlier" Elizabeth's savior said "Woof"

Her eyes widened.

"Are you playing with me?" the gentleman growled "I asked who you are!"

"I had answered you I am 'that dog'" the man said nonchalantly "what are you still doing here?"

The gentleman stepped closer to the figure, the blonde girl had her back to him and her hair was shining from the moonlight.

With the little moonlight, he can make out messy blue hair and red eyes. Aside from a change on the eye color, there was no doubt the tall man in front of him was him.

"But…" the man said "Y-you- you're dead!"

"Ah" Ciel tilted his head "Am I?"

The man gulped, the buff man behind him ran toward Ciel without notice and attacked Ciel.

Ciel, without letting go of Lizzie, who he thinks fell asleep, dodged the attack gracefully and hit the buff man behind his neck. The buff man fell down with a loud thud and the gentleman grew scared.

Ciel Phantomhive is back, he's taller, and he's definitely like his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

#

Finny entered Elizabeth's room with a loud bang. He opened the door with such passion that he hit the passed out buff man and the man grunted.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Finny said, his eye immediately saw his lady mistress in the arms of a stranger and he attacked "Let go of Lady Elizabeth!"

"Calm down Finny" the guy said. Finny stopped. He recalled that voice, he stared at the man but he can't see the face "I need you to let everyone go home, tell them Lady Midford is not feeling well, and above anything else, do not let Alois enter this room"

Finny was confused, but he nodded.

He knew that voice. It had the same powerful tone like his savior.

A few more hours later, give or take, the grand hall was emptied out. Everywhere was dark, and the servants of the Phantomhive manor were in the chamber.

Elizabeth was on the bed, resting peacefully. Ciel was standing beside the bed and opposite to him, was the rest.

Bard, Mey-rin, Finny and Snake. Mey-rin and Finny were hugging each other in tears and Bard was sniffling; saying 'I got sumthin' on my eye that's all'.

Standing in front of them, they couldn't help but notice that the young man in front of them really resembled their young master.

"You've grown taller young master!" Mey-rin said, crying.

"'You've finally hit your puberty Smile!' says Emily" Snake said monotonously.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, how could he ever have thought he missed this? "If you keep talking, Lizzie will wake up"

"Are you back for good now young master?" Bard asked silently

"Or are you going to leave us again?" Finny sniffled "Lady Elizabeth did a good job taking care of the manor young master"

Ciel glanced at the sleeping blonde "I have heard"

"She's engaged with Lord Alois' says Charles" Snake nodded.

Ciel looked at them "So I've heard"

"Does the young lady know you're here?" Bard asked

"No" he said "But she will find out soon if you don't keep quiet"

Everyone hushed down.

"Where's Sebastian?" Bard asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm here" A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark and a smirking butler walked out "It seems you bring trouble everywhere milord"

"Shut up" Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled. He watched as the familiar faces in front of him teared up once again "Now now, let's not get too emotional, I have a few announcements to make"

"First of all, I am no longer the young master's butler" a few gasp "Yes the young master is staying here permanently, and lastly, Milord, you have no control over the Phantomhive manor as you had signed the rights over to the young lady" Ciel was about to speak but Sebastian raised his hand "-but, seeing as you are not dead and several feets below the dirt, you can have everything back- if and only if- you are the fiancé of the young lady once more"

"But the young lady isn't really engaged to lord Alois" Finny said, tilting his head.

"Finny!" Mey-rin clamped a hand to his mouth

"Oh?" Sebastian gave his signature smirk "well that's a good thing young master"

Everyone in the room talked all at once.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, his hair was tickling his neck once again and he wanted to tie them "All of you get out, now"

And everyone did.

"So it's true" a soft voice said, startling Ciel.

Ciel turned around to face Elizabeth, who was looking at him straight in the eye, her face void of emotion.

"Ciel" Elizabeth sat down and stared at the gentleman in front of her.

Certainly, they had the same hair color, the color she loves so much. His eyes were the same, his nose, everything. Elizabeth's eyes drank his features and she thought of herself dumb for not realizing it earlier at the ball.

Everything except his eyes.

Elizabeth stood up and touched the spot beside his eyes "I knew I wasn't seeing things before you left"

Ciel didn't know what to say but only look down. It was a bit awkward for him, the last time he saw her he had to look up at her slightly

"Can you make it return to normal?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back.

Ciel didn't reply but his eyes went back to his blue ones and his left eye had its trademark pentagram star.

Elizabeth sighed "I'm sorry Ciel, can you just- can you please leave me alone?"

"This is my room" Ciel said

Elizabeth looked at him "Of course, I'll leave"

Elizabeth was about to leave when Ciel grabbed her wrist "Stay, I'll leave"

Ciel turned around his heels and disappeared beyond the door. Elizabeth watched him and tears fell down her cheeks. She clasped her hand to her lips only letting a small muffled cry come out.

"Only for today," Elizabeth whispered as she cried "Just for today, Lizzie" she said to herself reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! And please take note that I would never drop a story so if ever I get a late late update, that means I'm simply too busy or I'm having a writer's block (I get that a lot)<strong>

**Please tell me what you think and review sweetums!**


	4. Her Lady, Normal

**I FORGOT ALOIS WAS A DUKE! (I think because he's the only successor right?) /WAILS AND FLAILS AROUND/**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Lady, Normal<strong>

Ciel didn't completely leave, yes he left _his_ room and no, he didn't continue walking away like he planned.

He simply shut the door as a quiet as possible and as he was about to leave, he heard her sob. Something from the sound of it made him ache but he brushed it off, he sighed, he leaned his head on the door and shut his eyes, trying to wait until her cries became hushed.

He opened his eyes and waited a little more minute before entering _his_ room.

His fiancé– _ex_-fiancé was on the floor and his was annoyed that she let her treat herself like that. He lifted her as slow as possible and let her rest on _his _bed. He covered her with the blankets up until her chin and just as he leaned to kiss her forehead, her eyes fluttered open

"Don't leave" she whispered and her eyes closed "ever"

Ciel paused; he waited until she was still once again and leaned back, turning around before answering to the girl who was temporarily dead to the world "I won't"

#

"Snake prepare the bath! Mey-rin hurry and prepare the tea!" Bard 's gruffly voice said.

Ciel was displeased, what was the ruckus all about? It was 4am in the morning. He turned to his side while meaning to block all the noise around him.

He wasn't needed until 3pm, if he recalls right.

Ciel prepared to hear a loud thud and a clang followed by a series of clumsy apologies but it never came. He opened one of his eyes and waited for a second, nothing. He sat up, opening both his eyes.

Mey-rin wasn't going to slip and break the tea sets?

"Hurry up that breakfast Bard" Mey-rin shouted.

Ciel stood up, what _is_ that commotion about? He peaked out of the door and saw the Phantomhive servants running about.

Finally, with Bard catching up to Mey-rin, who Ciel noticed was standing in front of Lizzie's room, handed the tray of breakfast to her. Bard helped Mey-rin open the door and he shut it after Mey-rin entered.

He frowned and closed the door. Ciel just wanted his sleep, even if it was unnecessary to demons.

#

Elizabeth's morning starts at 4am sharp.

Mey-rin would enter the room for breakfast and tea in bed, after that Mey-rin would prepare the dress she would wear according to the occasion of the day.

After Elizabeth finishes her breakfast, Mey-rin would take it and leave the room, Elizabeth then, would take a hot long bath.

At exactly 5am, she would be dressed and Snake would enter the room to tell her everything that needs to be done. Snake may not look like it, but he is perfectly capable of being a decent butler, if not for the fact that it was his snakes speaking and not him.

Then, at quarter past 5, she would leave by the carriage and do a check on all the Funtom companies, the toys branch, the sweets branch and the parfum branch. After everything is settled, she would go back to the mansion.

And then it would be around 8am. She would be in her study, looking into the envelopes, the invitation to formals, to comings, to parties, some distress messages from Lords and Dukes about her 'engagement' and some letters about business.

At exactly 12 pm, Lord Trancy would arrive and she would be on her doorsteps as the blonde duke kiss the back of her hand as a joke and they would laugh.

"Is the crazy bastard in here?" a loud voice said, breaking into the door of her studies where Alois and Elizabeth sat. Elizabeth was reading a book on her study chair, a blanket on her shoulders while Alois was looking into the papers Elizabeth has asked him to look into for her.

Elizabeth looked up and meet a pair of red eyes. Who is this man?

"Who's asking?" Elizabeth said, her lips in a straight line, where was Finnie? How did this man came in here?

"Julius" the man snapped, his hair was blonde and wispy, it was set loose and landed to his waist. He was tall and poised, Elizabeth would have liked him better if he didn't barge into her study like a wild wolf.

Over to the room where Ciel was staying at, his eyes snapped open. Julius? Crap why was he here! Moreover, he was in front of _his_ Elizabeth.

He got up and prepared himself, he rushed to the bath and when he came out, his clothes came to him and fixed themselves correctly while he drank the tea he had set the night before he slept.

"And what, dare I ask Sir Julius, do you need from the gentleman?" Elizabeth said, by now she had shut her book and set it on the table, Alois followed suit and stood beside Elizabeth, watching the man warily.

Julius got the hint. He stood up properly and tugged on his coat, the lady was asking for him to be civil in her study and he will be. The lady did, after all, have a presence that cannot be ignored.

Elizabeth smiled at the man, so he had understood "A cup of tea, perhaps?"

Julius nodded and Elizabeth motioned her to the sofa on the room. Finnie was standing by the door at the study, scared that he had let a man pass by him and Elizabeth noticed "Please tell Mey-rin to prepare 4 cups of tea"

Finnie stepped out of the door and saluted, running away to do the mission his master had ordered him to do.

"Lizzie!" Ciel appeared as soon as Finnie left. He wasn't out of breath, but he did look a bit disheveled, Elizabeth guessed it was from running.

"There you are Sir Julius," Elizabeth said, motioning at Ciel.

Julius raised a curious brow up "How did you know I was looking for him? I had said 'crazy bastard' and no name in specific"

Elizabeth only smiled wider.

"What is he doing in here?" Alois said, glaring at the new pair of red eyes. Elizabeth gave him a look that says sorry for not telling "He is staying here, at least until Lady Carmen arrives"

"Well well," a haughty voice said, it was Lady Carmen and she had a fan to her face to hide her amusement, she was jesting because the ambiance calls for it "to what do I owe you this visit, Julius?"

Ciel was glaring at Carmen for intruding.

Elizabeth looked at the 3 faces she only met recently, and then she sighed "Excuse me, gentlemen, and Lady Carmen, I have a meeting with my mother"

Carmen smiled at her "By all means,"

Elizabeth nodded at them and walked out her hand on Alois' elbow as he escorted her.

"Why is he coming with you?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at the blonde duke.

"Because he is my intended" Elizabeth said, her eyes saddening for awhile, she always wished it was Ciel who was in Alois' place right now. Because the fake engagement Alois and her had agreed with wouldn't and couldn't be broken until one of them falls in love with someone truly.

Ciel opened his mouth to say he was her rightful intended, because that was what their parents wanted, because that was what the used to have wanted. It was what _he_ wanted.

Ciel wasn't dead for heaven's sake, wasn't that enough to bring their engagement back?

Elizabeth turned away from him and it took everything in Ciel to not try and pull her to him.

"You can't just introduce yourself to the world again Ciel" Carmen giggled "You know that, besides, everyone had attended your death"

"There's always one or more who'd wonder if I was alive" Ciel shrugged "they never found my body and aunt Frances still won't accept the fact I have taken my own life, she knows me too well"

"Still, you can't just butt in like that to their lives" Carmen rolled her eyes and Ciel saw Julius raise his tea cup to that.

Ciel growled. He will find a way, he always does.

#

"What game are you playing at?" Aunt Frances said, she was angry and that was an understatement.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asked her mother.

The maids helped Elizabeth and Alois take their coat of and before one of them even got the chance to tae a bit of a stretch from all the sitting they have done, Elizabeth's mother marched up to them, in all her stern beauty and glory.

"You introduced to the world you are off the market, and you claimed yourself engaged to the duke Trancy?" Frances gave a once over to Alois and Alois smiled, though not entirely happy to know the woman was displease of his presence.

He didn't recall mistreating her, has he?

"Mother, the reason why I came to visit is about that" Elizabeth smiled "Where is brother and father? I shall explain to you everything over tea"

After hearing that her brother and father weren't home because of a game of hunt, she explained everything starting from her plan with the duke about the fake engagement to trick everyone.

"Very well," Frances massaged her temple "is there anything else?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say that Ciel have come back but she wasn't sure how to say it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is more to say, so much more" a new voice said, everyone turned to see a pair of red eyes and then followed by sharp white fangs, before anyone else saw the entire body. It was Ciel.

"C— what are you doing here?" Elizabeth said.

"Is that you boy?" Frances said, her eyes wide from disbelief.

Ciel approached his aunt and bowed slightly to lightly kiss her knuckles "Aunt Frances, it has been too long"

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: CLIFFIE! (I guess?) I have so much planned for this story evil thunder and lightning while stroking a pet chocolate ship/ mwahahahaha!**

_**#**_

_**TO ALL MY READERS (THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE STORY, JUST A SHORT NOTE FROM THE RL COOKIE)**_

_**P.S: I'm so scared guys, yesterday (23), police came to our hotel and blocked every entrance and they say we might have to let go of our hotel at January 2 (if we don't find a solution) please help me pray that we will manage somehow and have a Christmas miracle happen, we practically have no where to go if we lose our business.**_

**But anyway, I wish you a jolly Christmas and here is my gift to you guys: I have updated one chapter on each of my stories (well, at least most of it)so be sure to catch it. See you soon munchkins!**


End file.
